


Remodel

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, Internet Husbands, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link spend an evening enjoying the newest addition to their home: a bathtub big enough for two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remodel

Link walked into the living room, laptop in hand. Once he had settled into a comfortable position, he put in his earbuds and resumed the documentary he started the night before. Normally Link didn’t use earbuds at home unless he didn’t want to disturb Rhett, but in this instance he was using them to keep noise out instead of in. 

For the past week, Rhett and Link’s house reverberated with the sounds of hammering, sawing, and drilling. A couple months ago Rhett decided he wanted to remodel the bathroom and install a bathtub that was large enough to contain his 6’7” frame. He insisted on doing the work himself instead of hiring a professional.

“But Rhett, you don’t know anything about remodeling a bathroom.” Link commented as Rhett showed him the custom bathtub he picked out.

“I’m learning.” Rhett said. “I’ve been doing research on home improvement and bathroom remodeling. I really think I can do this myself Link. I’d at least like to give it a try.”

Link smiled. He loved the way Rhett’s eyes lit up whenever he got into a new topic or “layer” as he liked to call them. “Okay, but if you need help don’t be afraid to call a professional. I don’t want you getting in over your head.”

About two months after that conversation, the bathtub arrived and Rhett got to work. It was much harder than he anticipated and he did end up consulting a professional for advice, but he was enjoying it for the most part. The only thing that bothered both men was not being able to bathe in their own home.

“How much longer do you think this will take?” Link said, leaning against the bathroom entrance. He decided take a break from his documentary and check on Rhett’s progress. “I’m tired of having to shower at work.”

Rhett stopped what he was doing and wiped the sweat from his brow. He was wearing a pair of well worn tattered jeans; his sweat soaked shirt had been tossed to the side an hour ago.

“Tomorrow, I promise.” Rhett said, breathing heavily. “Just have a few more things to finish up.”

Link surveyed Rhett’s progress. “Are you sure? You said that yesterday.”

Rhett stood up and walked towards Link. “I know, but I ran into some complications. But things are looking good, and as long as nothing else gets in the way we can start using our new bathroom tomorrow.” Rhett kissed Link lightly on the lips, and Link smiled as he breathed in the smell of Rhett’s sweaty skin. “Can you get me a drink of water babe?”

“Sure.” Link walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water for Rhett. While he was in there, he got an idea for how he and Rhett could christen their new, roomy bathtub.

“Hey Rhett, I’m going to go run a few errands. Do you need anything?”

“Nope.” Rhett said as he opened the bottle and took a swig of water. “Everything okay?”

Link smirked, and Rhett noticed a mischievous twinkle in his husband’s eye. “Yup, everything’s fine. See you later.”

As Link walked away, Rhett wondered out loud what he was up to. “Last time Link had that look in his eye, I ended up bent over the couch with a vibrator up my ass.” Rhett smiled at the sexy memory before getting back to work.

Link made multiple stops to pick up the things he needed for his plan: candles, bubble bath, and rose petals. He carefully considered the fragrance of the candles and the bubble bath, and made sure the roses were fresh. Link wanted everything to be just right for their first romantic bath in their new tub. “Rhett deserves something nice and relaxing after all the hard work he’s done.” Link muttered to himself as he sniffed one of the candles he picked up.

Link spent the next afternoon hiding in the office preparing for the bath. He hid the candles and bubble bath in the closet, and was carefully picking the petals off the dozen roses he bought and storing them in a plastic bag

Rhett knocked on the door. “Link! Link! I’m finished with the tub! Do you want to see it?”

“Yup, give me a second.” Link quickly put the bath items away and joined Rhett in the bathroom. Rhett proudly stood by the new bathtub and admired his handiwork.

“Look Link!” Rhett turned the knobs and water began pouring into the large tub. “What do you think?”

Link leaned down and stuck his hand underneath the faucet. “It’s great, Rhett! I’m so proud of you.” He kissed him and turned towards the door.

“So, can you tell me what you got at the store yesterday?”

“Nope.” Link said with a bit of sass. “I told you, you have to wait until tonight. Go take a nap, I’ll let you know when everything is ready.”

“Okay.” Rhett was a little disappointed that he wasn’t able to pry the secret out of Link, but he decided to drop the subject. He playfully tapped Link on the shoulder as he made his way to the bedroom. “Wake me up when you’re ready.” he said.

A couple hours later, Rhett was pulled out of a deep sleep by the sensation of Link shaking him. “Rhett, get up. It’s time.”

Rhett rolled over and looked up at a smiling Link. His glasses were off and he was wearing a robe.

“Time for what?” Rhett said as he rubbed his eyes.

“Time to break in that gorgeous new tub.” Link grabbed Rhett’s hand and led him into the bathroom.

Rhett was in awe of the sight that was waiting for him. The only light in the room were from the candles arranged in a circle around the sink. The air had a slight floral scent to it, and when he got closer to the bathtub he saw that it was filled with bubbles and rose petals.

He turned to Link and kissed him deeply. “Link, this is amazing. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, Rhett.” He said softly. He motioned towards the tub. “You first.”

Rhett undressed quickly, then stepped into the tub and slid into a sitting position. He closed his eyes as the warm water soothed his tired muscles.

“How is it?” Link asked.

“Amazing.” Rhett pulled on the string of Link’s robe. “All it needs is you.”

Link chuckled. “I’ll be right in.” Link took off his robe and joined Rhett in the tub. He repositioned Rhett’s legs and sat in between them, his back against Rhett’s torso and his head resting underneath Rhett’s chin. Rhett wrapped his arms around Link’s waist and kissed his hair.

“This was the perfect way to start using our new tub.” Rhett said, continuing to nuzzle Link’s hair.

Link reached down and stroked Rhett’s legs. “Well you deserve it after all the work you did installing it. Now that we have a tub large enough for the both of us, we can do things like this all the time.”

“Sounds good.” Rhett turned Link’s body until they were facing each other. The two of them took turns giving each other slow sensual kisses, with smiles and sweet words sprinkled in between.  As their kisses grew deeper, Rhett started sliding further down into the tub.

Link repositioned himself so that he was kneeling between Rhett’s legs and pulled him up. “You’re sinking, buddyroll!” He laughed.

Rhett blushed. “Sorry…kind of got lost in the moment.”

“It’s okay.” They resumed kissing, Link slowly rubbing his forehead against Rhett’s and nipping at his bottom lip as his right hand made the journey from Rhett’s shoulder down to his dick.

Rhett smirked. “Oh it’s like that now?”

Link looked down at him coyly. “If you want it to be.”

“Only if I can do it too.” Rhett reached a hand down into the water and got a firm grip on Link’s dick. He ran a finger along the opening, and Link started to squirm. “Of course.” Link giggled. “After all, it’s only fair.”

Rhett and Link maintained eye contact as they simultaneously stroked each other. It was quiet except for their moans of pleasure and the water splashing around. Their breathing eventually matched up in both speed and depth, and Link bore his teeth as he sped up his movements.

“You wanna come first?” He said in a raspy voice.

“Uh huh.” Rhett said, stuttering a bit. He closed his eyes and slowed down to almost a complete stop as Link brought him to completion. Rhett purred with satisfaction as Link pulled on his hair and kissed him. Link almost didn’t notice Rhett’s hand tickling and teasing his dick until he was almost ready to come.

“Fuck.” Link whispered in Rhett’s ear. He pulled on his hair harder and slowly twisted his hips underneath the water until he came. Rhett placed his hands on Link’s waist and gently bumped his forehead against his. “I love you.” he whispered.

“I love you too.” Link brushed his lips against Rhett’s. “Let’s get out, huh? My fingers are starting to prune.”

Rhett looked up at Link in awe as he climbed out of the tub and put his robe back on. Link turned around to see Rhett still in the tub.

“Well?” Link smiled. “Sorry, just admiring the view.” Rhett said as he got out and drained the tub. He put on a robe and joined Link in bed, cuddling up next to him and putting his head on his chest.

Link played with Rhett’s wet hair as he looked for a movie for them to watch. About halfway through the movie Rhett fell asleep, still curled up around Link. Link kissed his hair and silently enjoyed the rest of the movie before waking Rhett up so they could turn in.

“Thanks for tonight, Link.” Rhett said as he pulled on a pair of pj pants and tossed a pair in Link’s direction, “It was great.”

“You’re welcome.” Link got dressed and climbed into bed with Rhett, kissing him one more time before turning off the light and going to sleep.


End file.
